User talk:Arend
This user had some rivalry, to say the least, with some idiotic trolls, whose fights are separated from this page, regardless of posting dates. To see their stupid antics, here you go. ---- Why do you put useless people on the list??? Max2 wanted people, Peachs, and cookies do not play basketball. Morton died, and rats can't play basketball either!!! STOP. we alreaddy have WAY to many people, and you say your an announer, Ditto appears, and, and, just STOP. Max2 OK. Arend Toad's not playable. Max2 I'm sorry. Arend It's OK. Grammar is what you need to practice. Max2 A An Drawn drawed Threw Throwed Do you get, like, Fs in Language Arts??? : In some cases, an should be used in stead of a''. When next word begins with a vowel sound, that is. E.g. ''an apple, a'' book. – 'Smiddle 18:58, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :: Wiktionary also has verb conjugations for English. – '''Smiddle 19:00, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Arend, what language do you speak??? Max2 I have an idea... : Yeah, ideas! We could make some userboxes or something... great!1 – Smiddle 19:09, 31 March 2007 (UTC) uh... I was thinkin' more of comparing the grammar in English, or (if he speaks Engish) "ArendLanguage" Max2 But... OK... ... you REALLY need to work on your grammer. Seirusly. Maby you should listen in Language Arts. Isyou 19:19, 31 March 2007 (UTC) are you even reading these Arend??? Max2 I'm Dutch, but can speak many English words Arend well... OK, hold on... I know JUST the thing.... Max2 Giant Feild Why are there only 5 people on each team??? Max2 ther's supposed to be 7!! IT'S 5-ON-5 MODE! Arend uh... read the article. Nintend'oh Can't count, and there are 7 people on each team... Max2 no need for capsing. Lose the Stupid why'd you make Mario Hoops 5-on-5 really, well, serious??? Stupid games don't HAVE storylines!!! heck, they don't even have anything!!! Max2 You're making everything you edit serious. STOP. OK??? : It should be serious. Serious and funny at the same time. 19:25, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Ok than, where's the funny??? Max2 he's making it to... fan-based. go join Fantendo. Shrugbox Nice job. User stuff This is no longer allowed at UnMarioWiki due to this 17:39, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Pet Piplup Thanks, that looks cool. To: Arend - From: Carbon Fiber Man - Subject: #UnMarioAdmins Application I regret to inform you that your application to enter #UnMarioAdmins has been denied. Reasons: You are not a sysop, Bureaucrat, or Steward. You did not include a reason for why you should be allowed in - I know it was not required, but since you are not even a sysop, I would've liked to see an explanation of what you do for the wiki. You may appeal to this by performing the following steps: Leave a message in →my talk page←. Fill out the form again. Delete this message. You may delete this message at any time. Good luck and best regards. Sincerely, Carbon Fiber Man 04:36, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Unrelated I haven't conversed with you in years! Mr. Guy (talk) 06:11, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I have been doing fine. I retired from here on the first day of 2010, though. A new administrator was supposed to be in control a few months ago, but they haven't been around for a whole month. On another similar wiki I am on now, someone pointed out the current state of this wiki, and that is why I am here. Mr. Guy (talk) 18:07, July 29, 2013 (UTC) RE Ok, but I thought it was UMG. I hate him so much, and I wanted to help! Sorryz :) Meme911 (talk) 17:41, July 31, 2013 (UTC)Meme911 sup arend it's blocky aka purple ninjakoopa aka tgbb. been a while. how ya been? also what the crap is this talkpage fight all about Purple Ninjakoopa (talk) 21:02, December 9, 2013 (UTC) hey now that i've taken care of those two, i'd like to ask you a favor. in the future can you not stage this place as a battleground? you don't necessarily need to reply to every single inane comment, try just ignorin' them. thanks. Purple Ninjakoopa (talk) 22:43, December 9, 2013 (UTC) it's been p. good, thanks. but yeah looks like a mess. sorry i wasn't here to take care of it earlier but yeah i checked out their wiki and i was blocked there too lol Purple Ninjakoopa (talk) 20:55, December 10, 2013 (UTC)